Ican't get you out of my mind
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Freddie has been having none stop thoughts over a certain blond. And this, this just confused him even more.. Seddie.


**One-shots are all I can really think of right now.**

**I guess I have writers block.**

**So for now, please cope with this..Besides. I like writing one-shots. ;]**

**It's Icarly. I do not have ownage.**

**Oneshot: Seddie.**

**-X-**

_"You seem distracted lately, Fredward." His mother mentioned. Not taking her concentration off the dinner. Assuming he has been. She decided to make his favorite meal._

_Mixed veggies._

_Although it wasn't Freddies favorite meal. It was hers._

_"I just have a lot on my mind right now.." He replied as he rested his cheek against his hand. He pushed his plate away._

Days quickly turned to nights. This badgering thought wouldn't escape him..No matter how hard he tried. He couldn't stop thinking about that _kiss._

It's like, everything he thought changed..

It was just to get it over with..right? That's all it was..

_Right?_

____________________________

----

He couldn't help but stare at her directly into the camera..It's as if everything else around him was fading. And she was becoming more real.

When you think about it..She really is beautiful. Gorgeous blue eyes. Lovely curly hair. A cute smile.

But..This was Sam. How can someone who would physically and mentally harm someone deserve so much attention. Everything seemed bleaked.

And this wasn't making sense.

"Freddie!' Carly shouted over Freddies lifeless body. So much thought, not enough sleep.

"Huh, what?!" He awoke. Drool slightly falling down his chin. He calmed down after seeing Carly's face. "Oh..Carly." He yawned.

"You've been sleeping like this for 20 minutes. I told you I'd be back." She said handing him a strawberry smoothie.

He sat up, taking a small sip of his smoothie. The joy clearly wasn't there.

"Freddie, are you alright? You've been acting a little..." She paused to think the correct term. "Un-Freddieish."

He chuckled. "I just haven't been sleeping well.." He darted his eye to his smoothie. Playing and twisting around the straw. While Carly began messing around with the lap top. Freddie made his way to the car seat to rest for a moment.

Carly looked at the clock. Suddenly, she remembered Sam was gonna be here any moment. The two usually hung out around this time. And since there was no school today..More time for them.

"Uh, Freddie. Can you go downstairs and wait for Sam? I just wanna straighten up before she gets here."

Why me. Why ME. Freddie thought. I can't say no to carly,..I never could. But at the same time I wanted to. It was Sam..the last thing I need is to see her face. But Carly was already running to the bathroom. I had no choice.

He made his way downstairs sitting on the sofa. A sudden memory popped into his head. It was when we were watching those videos for Icarly. I distinctly remember Sam laying against me. It didn't last very long. But long enough to get the scent of what her hair smelled like. But that thought wouldn't replace the forever current.

The door crept open. A face peaked in front the outside. "Carly is Fre-" She stopped. Noticing Freddie was right there in front of her on the couch. She wasn't gonna get away from him that easily. He was best friends with Carly too after all.

"What're you doing here?.." She asked. Sounding as if she were fading at the end of her sentence. And she slowly stepped inside. She stood awkwardly.

"I was hanging out with Carly." He began to notice he was studdering. At the worst posible time. So, Sam will make fun of him for that too, right?

Sam made her way to the couch and silently waited for Carly to come out.

_This is rediculous..How am I going to ask if she's okay? Or how she's doing? It's all my fault..I shouldn't have suggested it. I should've just kept my big mouth shut. I could've lived without ever kissing a girl. what's the big deal anyway? It's not worth this._

"How are you -uhem- doing?" She cleared her throat. Not facing his direction.

She spoke. Hearing her actually care made his mind less foggy. Maybe she wants to fix this awkward silence just as bad as he did.

"I've been okay." He replied.

The two sat as silent as can be. Carly was taking an awfully long time..It was just Sam after all.

She turned to him. She hasn't seem him much since that day. In a way, she missed him. Missed seeing his baby face. His annoying smile. His beautiful eyes...

_Wait. what the hell am I thinking?_

_Get out of my mind! Get out! GET OUT, BENSON!_

Sam couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to let him know. "I missed you."

His heart had a sudden leap. And turned to her direction. Did she really? Or was she just saying this due to the awkward moment. And if so, do I say it back?

Yes, I think I should.  
"I missed you too." He replied. She saw a tiny smile his lips formed.

She was curious.. She wouldn't take her eyes off them. It brought back such a memory. A bittersweet memory.

Freddie noticed she licked her bottom lip for a slight moment. He cocked his eye brow. What could Puckette be thinking..

Without thinking, she crawled over to him. But suddenly paused. Could she be having second thoughts..?

_Oh please just get it over with..Just tell me what we should do. What I should do. Give me a sign..._

I was caught in her eyes. And she was caught in mine. It was she I see her leaning in again. I felt her lips to mine. Every hair stood. And my heart beat to a faster pace. She was kissing me again!? I hate this..I hated the confusing signals. What could this mean...Just stop it Sam.

_Please.._

_What..I feel something..Oh my god is that her tongue!? In MY mouth!? Why's her tongue in my mouth!?_

I let a whine accidentally slip. _Crap.. _

It's touching mine now..Oh god this is gross....This is sick. It's seriously messed up. It..........._feels......nice.._

What should I do..I did the onnly thing I could do.

_I responded..Even though I had no idea how to do this._

Her tongue was on mine..And started battling for dominance. My mind went blank for long periods of time.. It's like I wasn't even realizing what I'm doing.

It felt nice...And in a weird way it felt right.

_Am....I...Do I love Sam..? I mean..could I seriously be in love with her..? This girl who tortures me everyday..?_

I pulled away from her. I couldn't stand this any longer. My eyes however, never left hers.

"Sam is this some twisted torture?" I blurted. I couldn't think of Sam having any other feelings but hatred. Where'd the old Sam.

"It's a torture your enjoying.." She said with a smirk.

She could read my mind...Just what I need. Just what I wanted to know..

"I know your enjoying it.."

He was blushing. Anybody could see it just by walking up to him. _It was cute.._

_Your such a dork, Freddie._

His lip trembled. He wanted more. He just never pictured Sam being the person to give it to him. He was such an idiot..His first kiss being with Sam. Why wouldn't he see this coming.

"Sam I-"

Steps were made coming out of the bathroom. "Oh hey Sam." Carly greeted. She didn't suspect a thing. Sam quickly got up and followed Carly upstairs. He sat for a moment. Confused more than ever. He was certain of his feelings. But how does she feel?

I know for a fact she wouldn't tell Carly.

"Freddie, you coming?" Carly asked from up the stairs. I turned. It was my que. My peers needed me. At least was sure one of them did..

**End.**

**--**

**Sorry for it being a little..crappy..xD**


End file.
